Harlow Rosewood-Hakim
Overview Harlow Hakim is the current Countess of the Northern Reach, while not being particularly known within the community as much as her husband she ultimately prefers to keep those around her at a distance. A former Ranger she’s worked herself up from status to status to Count, a position she enjoys- the north being one of her favourite places to wander about to soak in that fine mountain air. Harlow was Knighted for being one of the first to launch a successful campaign against the Wither, who had infiltrated the town of Mountmend and unfortunately had to collapse the mountains surrounding it on the town to prevent the Wither from spreading any further. She was knighted Dame Rosewood the Determined for her ability to see through nearly everything to the bitter end. Harlow is married to Ayman Hakim and they live in the town of Driftwood with their four children. Appearance Harlow is an average Alenthylian woman with a more pear-shaped build and standing at the basic height of 5’4”. Harlow is seen to have dark unruly, curly hair she’ll either tie back or let down depending on the circumstances, with pale skin and blue eyes she’s a common person in the sea of faces. A deep scar can be seen over her left eye, a memory from the battle at Mountmend with the Wither, typically wearing the heavy parting of her hair on that side of her face as to distract from the ugliness of it. Groomed as a woman of fashion she’s usually seen wearing high boots and garments made of high-quality fabrics and of rich colours, not one to spare herself the gluttony of indulging everything she wears looks fine-pressed and immaculate. Background Born Harlow Rosewood and the third daughter to a pair of bakers her life was easy, it was simple, and she and her family grew up without having much. Growing up in a house with three sisters proved to be a challenge, being the second youngest Harlow found herself under the curse of the hand-me-down’s and already used dresses worn by her two older sisters, which only caused her long for the day when her clothing was her own, and not something her sisters had worn in before she managed to grow into it. Only ever having what they needed and nothing more, Harlow grew up with the ability to mend clothing and cook different foods by an early age, as being sentenced to work in the bakery during most of the day and evenings were typically delegated to helping their mother around the house. It wasn’t a bad life, Harlow had a rather good up-bringing, her parents managed to instill the morality of right and wrong and to always speak up, her relationships with both her parents- who are still alive- and her sisters were always good, Harlow has always been closer to sister Emeline, who was closer in age to her, the two bickered good-naturedly and even now write each other as often as they can being further away than liked. Being as poor as they were, Harlow never truly got a formal education, having stumbled across some old sheet music of her mother’s she discovered a love of reading, and through that ended up sneaking into a house that owned a piano and learned to play, until one day she was caught by an elderly woman who worked at the Church of Light set up in the town, through this she offered Harlow the first ounce of knowledge, to read and write at the age of 17, through that she discovered a love of books- the love of learning. Like most in their social pool, Harlow was early betrothed to a boy who was the son of the local smith, by marrying him it’d solidify a future for herself and the people of their town by elevating themselves through marriage, originally against the idea Harlow prepared herself to wed, only to be duly left at the alter on her wedding day. Angry at the rejection- for something she hadn’t even wished to be a part of, Harlow made the choice one evening to leave, writing no more than goodbye letter she packed what she could carry and took what little money she had earned working in that small bakery and jumped on the first ship out, which landed at the shores of Novania. Having no true life-skills, and never having been taught how to survive on her own, Harlow made quick work of starting her new life by joining the Rangers with a series of people she grew close too over the course of her twelve years in Novania. Now married and a Count, Harlow prides herself on her development as a person through all the hardships and trials she’s faced, as a mother to four and a wife to a man she adores greatly. Known Associates Friends *Elie Beauvillain (Deceased) *Dieb Gaudner *Ozan Bakhiir *Patricia Impiraco *Saren G'haile *Kestrel Bobbin *Oliver Bobbin *Altani Sarnai *Edgar Bookman *Oskar Valkenrath (Deceased) Family *Ayman Hakim (Husband) *Mariyah Hakim (Oldest-Daughter) *Farren Hakim (Second-Oldest-Daughter) *Norah Hakim (Youngest-Daughter) *Malik Hakim (Son) *Jahan Al'Zhusaad (I don't know what to put here.) *Aimee & Philip Rosewood (Parents: Alive) *Abelle Arnoult (Oldest Sister) *Emeline Primm (Older/Middle Sister) *Gabrielle Loius (Younger Sister) Acquaintances *Emilie Sarethi (Teetering on hate.) *Pelokas Mieli *Pyrnix Mieli *Ezalyn Mieli *Ian Capewell *Archer Wrenne *Yue Lin *Madelyn Vangrave *Alwin Sarethi *Alistair Dellacroix *Thane'Amaelia *Siegfried Vangrave (Deceased) *Tsetseg *Junyad Lin (Deceased) *Bohemond Hauteville *Edith Sarethi (Missing?) *Relmus Sarethi (Deceased) Enemies *Tel'Grov Personality Text Likes * Text * Text * Text Dislikes * Text * Text * Text Quirks * Text * Text * Text Other Theme Music Link Face Claim Link Item Claims Link OOC Notes Text Category:Characters